1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiographic apparatus including a detachable manipulation panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A radiographic apparatus is an apparatus that acquires images of the inner parts of a human body using X-rays. The radiographic apparatus is used to inspect bodily injuries or diseases in the inner parts of the human body which are not viewable from the exterior. The radiographic apparatus radiates X-rays towards the head or chest of the human body and then detects the X-rays transmitted through the head or chest of the human body to acquire images of the inner parts of the human body.
The radiographic apparatus includes an X-ray tube to radiate X-rays toward a region to be captured, a high voltage generator to generate high voltage to generate X-rays, and a shifter to shift the position and/or direction of the X-ray radiation. Also, the radiographic apparatus includes a manipulation device to allow an inspector (i.e., the operator of the radiographic apparatus) to perform manipulation to control the above devices.
Generally, the manipulation device includes a display unit to display a state of the radiographic apparatus and an input unit to allow an inspector to input commands. The manipulation device is provided in the form of a panel.
The manipulation device is fixedly mounted to one of the components which constitute the radiographic apparatus. Consequently, it may be necessary for an inspector to access the component of the radiographic apparatus to which the manipulation device is mounted. The component of the radiographic apparatus to which the manipulation device is mounted may be shifted to change the position and/or direction of the X-ray radiation with the result that the manipulation device may be beyond the inspector's reach or may be located where manipulation of the manipulation device by the inspector is difficult.